


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by Ltleflrt



Series: Hope in the Aftermath [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan are on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

Kaidan came inside with an arm full of wood and set it down next to the fireplace. When he stood up straight, he braced his hands on his lower back and stretched it, then looked thoughtfully down at the pile of logs. He wondered for a moment if he should get one more load now so he wouldn’t have to do it the next day. The spring nights were still cool, even though the days were warming with the promise of summer, and he wasn’t sure how much they’d actually use. 

Biotics ran warm, but Kaidan and Shepard tended to get more than a little hot at night. And not just because of the eezo under their skin. 

A memory of the night before spent naked and with the blankets kicked off the bed flashed through his mind. Shepard moaning loudly as he rode Kaidan’s hips, sweat glistening on his skin, blue eyes fierce as he fucked himself on Kaidan’s cock. The fire had gone out in the grate, but it had burned between them for hours. 

Kaidan shivered and shook his head to clear it. He decided that the firewood he’d brought in would be sufficient for now, and went to search out his husband. The cabin seemed quiet despite the music filling the rooms. He found out why after searching all the rooms. 

Shepard wasn’t in any of them. 

“What the hell?” Kaidan muttered as he did another sweep through the cabin. Standing in the center of the living room, he braced one hand on his hip and ran the other through his hair. Where could Shepard have gone while Kaidan was out chopping wood? 

A muffled thunk above his head brought Kaidan’s eyes to the ceiling above him. “John?” he called. 

“Up here!” came the muffled reply. 

Kaidan ran to the back of the cabin and into the small supply closet where the entrance to the attic was. He climbed the ladder until he could look around. He still couldn’t see Shepard, but he could see light coming from behind a stack of boxes. “What are you doing up here?” he grunted as he pulled himself the rest of the way up. 

He found Shepard surrounded by several boxes that he’d apparently unstacked, kneeling down to open one. “Yes!” Shepard shouted with a fist punched into the air before he dug back into the box. “Kaidan, I love your mother.” 

“Uh, me too,” Kaidan replied. “But besides the obvious, what makes you say so?”

Shepard picked up the flashlight he’d brought up with him and handed it to Kaidan, and lifted the box. “Let’s go downstairs, and I’ll show you,” he answered. His eyes sparkled in the dim illumination from the flashlight, and he was practically vibrating with excitement. When Kaidan just stood watching him, Shepard used the box in his hands to gesture toward the ladder. 

Kaidan rolled his eyes, and led the way back out of the attic. Shepard handed his precious box down before coming down the ladder himself, and then retrieved it from Kaidan’s arms before Kaidan could investigate it. Then he breezed out into the hall and to the small office. He opened it and started pulling out what looked like feathers, and small puffy balls, rolls of string, and colorful pipe cleaners. 

“So… what does this have to do with my mother?” Kaidan asked as he picked up a packet of feathers and pulled one free to twirl it between his fingers. 

“She told me where to find it,” Shepard said. “I needed some string and some feathers, and she said there was a box of craft supplies up in the attic. Oh I’ll bet I can use this too.” That last was said when he pulled a box of beads separated by color out. He popped the lid open and smiled widely before closing it and setting it next to the other items on the desk. 

“I didn’t know you were into… arts and crafts,” Kaidan said slowly. He had a mental image of all their photos in frames decorated with macaroni, or ribbons, or beads and he winced. If Shepard made them, Kaidan would use them, but he held a small hope that there was an explanation for this strange behavior. 

Then his mind took a turn for the really strange, and he began to hope fervently that this wasn’t for something kinky. Feathers were one thing, but when Shepard let out a whoop over a small roll of wire, Kaidan began to sweat nervously. 

Shepard shot an amused glance over his shoulder. He probably knew exactly what Kaidan was thinking. “It’s for making flies,” he explained. 

“Flies?” Kaidan echoed in confusion. 

“You know… fly hooks?” 

Kaidan shook his head. “You’re going to need to explain,” he said. 

“Kaidan, please tell me you’ve heard of fly fishing,” Shepard said in a worried tone. 

Understanding began to dawn. Shepard had told him once that one of his favorite things to do as a kid was to fish in the river near his home on Mindoir. There was a river about a mile’s hike from the cabin, and Shepard had lit up with excitement when Kaidan had told him about it. “You want to go fly fishing?” he asked. 

“If I don’t get out and enjoy myself, you know I’ll just end up working,” Shepard said with a grin. “And you did threaten to tie me down and make me watch Salarian reality tv until my brain melted if I tried to work during this vacation.” 

“So I did,” Kaidan replied with a smile. “Although I’m still not sure what all this has to do with fly fishing?” 

“I’m going to make my own hooks,” Shepard said as he started putting things back in the box that Kaidan assumed he wouldn’t need for his project. 

Kaidan blinked in surprise. “You can do that?” 

“Sure,” Shepard answered. “It’s easy. The hard part is not hooking yourself in the process.” 

Kaidan watched with fascination as Shepard pulled out a small box full of different sized hooks, and a few tools out of the desk drawer. He explained that he’d bought the kit before their last trip to the cabin and hadn’t used it because he didn’t have any materials. “And you kept me a little busy,” Shepard said with a suggestive waggle of his brows. 

“You didn’t complain at the time,” Kaidan retorted as he watched Shepard’s deft fingers start pulling apart a feather into small pieces, careful not to lose any of the delicate strands of fluff. 

“I’m not complaining now,” Shepard said with a grin. “But while you were outside, I remembered that I had this, and well…” 

“Might as well get some use out of it,” Kaidan finished for him. “I don’t think we have any fishing poles though.” 

Shepard had a hook clasped in a set of tweezers and he was very carefully twisting a feather around it. He had put on the pair of black framed reading glasses that he wore when he worked on his model ships. “Well we won’t need them until we have hooks,” he answered vaguely. “And we can always take a trip into town to pick some up, right?” 

“What?” Kaidan teased. “You’re not going to make your own?” 

Shepard glanced up with a smile, and Kaidan couldn’t help but grin at the way his blue eyes looked large and owl-like behind the black frames. “I’m not that talented, Kaidan,” he reprimanded. Then his grin turned wicked. “I’m much better when I’m working with someone else’s pole.” 

Kaidan groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Really, John?” 

“I’ll show you later,” Shepard promised. 

“We’re not talking about fishing anymore, are we?” Kaidan asked. When Shepard grinned and shook his head in answer, Kaidan returned the smile. “Well then, I’m going to make some coffee. Do you want something?”

Shepard’s attention was back on his work. “No, I’m good for now.” 

Kaidan turned to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway. “John?” he said over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Shepard answered vaguely, obviously concentrating. Kaidan didn’t mind. It was the same thing that happened when Shepard got involved with building a model. 

“When you come find me,” Kaidan said, low and husky. “Leave the glasses on.” 

Shepard’s eyes had popped back up when he heard the change in Kaidan’s voice. Slowly he set down his tools, and got up from the desk. “Actually,” he said as he stalked purposefully towards Kaidan. “The hooks can wait. We’ve got all week, right?” He wrapped his arms around Kaidan’s waist and ran one hand down over Kaidan’s ass. 

“Maybe,” Kaidan replied, breathing in Shepard’s scent. “Assuming we stay out of bed long enough.” 

Shepard leaned up slightly to nip at Kaidan’s lips. “Well,” he said with a sigh. “There’s always the next vacation.”


End file.
